Just Like Heaven
by a-little-bit-foxy
Summary: They've wanted each other for so long...will they finally get it? 10Rose angstyfluff with a little hint of Song fic. R&R!


**Title: **Just Like Heaven

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Doctor Who, or these songs...if I did, I'd be living in England with David Tennant! ahhh, what a thought :dreams and sighs:

**Authors Note: **Thanks for all the positive feedback from my other two short stories! It means soooooo much to me! so thankyou everyone that bothered to read it! and thanks to everyone who reviewed! I couldn't do this without your support. I'd like to thank Sam, she knows who she is, thanks for keeping me real Dame Sam! You're my loon of the first water concerning the isms! and it means soooooo much!

P.S. This chapter is set in limbo, after any ep you want with the 10th Doctor, but obviously it's before Doomsday...so, yeah. CHEERS!

Well, here you go, enjoy it, and don't forget to R&R! it really makes my day soo sooo soooo much better to know that people are enjoying my writing!

** Just Like Heaven**

The soft drone of the TARDIS continued through the empty chasms of its inner chambers, as the Doctor wandered around aimlessly, his messy hair standing on end. His canvas shoes thudded gently on the metal grating of the control chamber's rusty floor. The Doctor's mind ticked over in the silence, and groaning loudly, he dashed around the controls, and punched a button fiercely, causing a loud, steady rhythm of the Cure's Just Like Heaven.

"Show me, show me, show me  
How you do that trick  
"The one that makes me scream," she said  
"The one that makes me laugh," she said  
And threw her arms around my neck  
"Show me how you do it  
And I promise you, I promise that  
I'll run away with you  
I'll run away with you"

Spinning on that dizzy edge  
I kissed her face, I kissed her neck  
And dreamed of all the different ways  
I had to make her glow  
"Why are you so far away," she said  
"Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you,  
That I'm in love with you?"

You... soft and only  
You... lost and lonely  
You... strange as angels  
Dancing in the deepest oceans  
Twisting in the water, you're just like a dream  
Just like a dream

Daylight licked me into shape  
I must have been asleep for days  
And moving lips to breathe her name  
I opened up my eyes  
I find myself alone, alone, alone  
Above a raging sea  
That stole the only girl I loved  
And drowned her deep inside of me.

You... soft and only  
You... lost and lonely  
You... just like heaven"

The Doctor's voice drowned out the TARDIS' engine as he grooved around the control panel, his eye closed, his head bobbing.

Rose was sitting completely still in her room inside the TARDIS, music drifted around her head as her eyes closed. Several fat tears leaked down her cheeks, and dripped onto her knee that was propped against her chest protectively. Her door was shut, her room a complete and utter mess, and her heart full to the brim.

Pink's Love Song tugged at her heart strings as she tried to block all thoughts of the Doctor unsuccessfully.

"Baby, can I trust this?  
Or do all things end?  
I need to hear that you'll die for me  
Again and again and again.  
So tell me when you look in my eyes  
Can you share all the pain and happy times.  
'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life.  
This is my very first love song  
That didn't end in tears.  
I think you re-wrote my love song  
for the rest of my years.  
I will love you for the rest of my life."

Rose lay back against the cold wall of her room, her body sagging as she recalled countless memories of what she couldn't have.

The music boomed around the Doctor as he jigged down the hallway of the TARDIS, every word making him cringe slightly as he subconsciously reverted lyrics to moments in his complicated life. He suddenly stopped, his breath catching in his throat, as the door to Rose's room opened, and a rather dishevelled Rose appeared, no make-up apparent on her face, her eyes bleary and wet. The Doctor gasped.

Rose's song abruptly ended, and she'd run out of tissue's, it was time for some new stock. Rising gingerly to her feet, she padded across her room, the denim of her jeans brushing against the floorboards.

Closing her door quietly behind her, she turned in the hallway and gave a little squeak of surprise. He was standing there…staring at her! _Oh god! I bet I look horrible! Quick…run away!_

Somewhere between Rose's brain and her feet the message was cut off, and she remained standing next to her door, the tension in the room evident. Their eyes were locked on one another and each could see the exact same look in the other's eyes.

Slowly, the Doctor took a step towards Rose, his Adam's apple bobbing up and then down as he swallowed deeply.

Rose's mind went into overdrive as the Doctor stepped forward, his eyes boring into hers. She exhaled slowly, and followed suit, planting her foot steadily infront of her.

All of the feeling had drained from his body, and all he could notice was the heavy hammering of his hearts, the echo reverberating off his ribcage as he and Rose continued their journey towards one another.

This was it, no going back, it was either do or die, and the Doctor didn't give a stuff if he died, just so long as he could be with Rose for a few moments.

A lifetime passed between the two figures, and upon reaching each other, they both seemed to glow; and as Rose looked up, and the Doctor looked down, they both smiled.

Rose tentatively brought her hand up, and caressed his cheek, her fingers tingling upon contact with his skin. Shivers rippled down her spin as her tears dried, and she stepped forward slightly, their bodies touching. She could feel the heat emanating off his chest as he smiled down at her.

Her breath caught in her throat as she leant up, her eyes closing. The cool shade of her eyelids gently calmed her mind, and she could feel the Doctor, leaning down into her.

The Doctor's lips met Rose's as their two figures became one. They both felt the fear of the unknown, and embraced it with open arms. The tension that had built up over the many months was slowly ebbing away, and the Doctor felt Rose's hand reach up and entwine around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands slid down her back, and rested gently on her hips as their kiss grew. And they plunged into the deep abyss of the forbidden.

Rose's lips lingered on the Doctor's as she opened her eyes and pulled back slightly. Resting their foreheads against one another, she sighed, and looked into the Doctor's eyes, and all the sadness of the world stared back at her.

"I-It's all going to change now, isn't it?" she asked softly, her voice quavering.

The Doctor drew in a slow breath, and nodded, looking down at the floor. Rose shut her eyes, trying to force the tears back, but failing as they came tumbling down her cheeks.

The Doctor knew straight away, and even before their kiss that they were doomed. Since the first day that they'd met, there had always been a chance…a chance of something _more._ And now, now that it had happened…

Gently, he brushed away her tears with his thumb, his eyes locked on hers, as his stomach ached with the longing of banishing her fears and sadness. He understood, the same feeling plagued his thoughts everyday, and yet…

He brought her face close to his, and kissed her again, gently, delicately, beautifully, and he whispered into her ear,

"Yes, it _is _going to change now…but it was worth it."

And he smiled down at her, the remnants of his song floating along the corridor…their words imparting truth upon them both.

_You... soft and only  
You... lost and lonely  
You... just like heaven…_

_** The End**_


End file.
